Resurrection of the Daleks Collectors Set (Resurrection of the Daleks)
In 2011, Character Options released The Resurrection of the Daleks Collectors Set as a Classic Series Box Set and a Forbidden Planet/Underground Toys Exclusive. Users who have this in their collection *StrategistOfTheDaleks The Fifth Doctor Info: This figure is released with his Sonic Screwdriver. The Sculpt of this is the same as the Fifth Doctor released in the Eleven Doctors Box Set. The TARDIS, with the Fifth Doctor, Tegan and Turlough on board, becomes caught in a time corridor, once freed it materialises in London in 1984 near the exit of the corridor. Upon investigating warehouses nearby, the travellers stumble upon a trap set for them by the Daleks! Meanwhile in the future at the other end of the time corridor, a Dalek battle cruiser attacks an obsolete Earth prison station in deep space to free Davros their creator. Held in suspended animation aboard the station for over ninety years, the Daleks aim is to get his help in finding an antidote to a virus deadly only to Daleks. The virus was created by a race of humanoid robots called Movellans who have been at war with the Daleks for centuries. Articulation: Head: Turns from side to side. Shoulders: Turn 360 degrees. Biceps: Swivel 360 degrees. Elbows: Up & down. Wrists: Turn 360 degrees. Waist: Turns slightly. Legs: Back & forth (Restricted by Jacket). Hips: Out to the Sides & Forward. Thighs: Swivel 360 degrees. Knees: Back & forth. Ankles: No Articulation. Davros Info: This figure is released with no accessories. The Sculpt of this figure is Completely new. The Resurrection Davros has a reveal panel on the side of is chair.. Upon revival Davros learns the Daleks have almost been wiped out, and are now being systematically hunted down and destroyed by the Movellans. To counter the offensive and in an attempt to save themselves, the Daleks used their time technology to infiltrate key positions of authority on Earth with android duplicates. Having now also lured and trapped the Doctor to copy his brain pattern, they now intend to send duplicates of the Doctor and his companions to Gallifrey. On arrival the duplicates would kill the High Council and gain mastery over time wiping out all their past defeats. Ultimately, their plans are thwarted when the Movellan virus is deliberately released on board the station by Davros as his Daleks led by the Supreme Dalek turn against him yet again. Back on Earth the Doctor also releases the virus destroying the Daleks there, and Davros flees the station in an escape pod. Articulation: Head: Turns slightly Arm: Turns Slightly Bicept: Turns 360 Degrees Hand: Turns 360 Degrees Necros Dalek Edit Info:Edit This figure is released with no accessories. The figure is the same sculpt as the Genesis Dalek, apart from the dome lights, which are new. These Daleks rescued Davros from his prison ship. Atriculation:Edit Eye Stalk: Up & Down Dome: Turns 360 degrees. Plunger: Turns 360 degrees. Exterminator Gun: Turns 360 degrees. Supreme Dalek Info: This figure is released with no accessories. The figure is the same sculpt as the Genesis Dalek, apart from the dome lights and eyestalk, which are new. The Black Supreme Dalek led the mission to rescue Davros. Atriculation: Eye Stalk: Up & Down Dome: Turns 360 degrees. Plunger: Turns 360 degrees. Exterminator Gun: Turns 360 degrees. Category:Doctor Who toys Category:Doctor Who Toys Box Sets Category:DW Toys Classic Exclusives